1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to working arrangements for performing multiple operations with robots, and more particularly, to a working arrangement for performing various operations with respective tools handled by a robot to each of unfinished works staying at plural working stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with a working arrangement for performing various different operations with respective specific tools to each of unfinished works at a plurality of working stations, there has been proposed to use a robot for setting each of the tools to the corresponding unfinished work and then removing the tool from the unfinished work. In such a case, the robot is installed in the working station so as to be operative to hold a selected tool and set the same to an unfinished work when the unfinished work is transported into the working station by, for example, a conveyer, then to hold the tool again and remove the same from the unfinished work to be ready for next operation after the operation with that tool is completed.
In such a working arrangement utilizing the robot as mentioned above, for performing various operations with the respective tools each handled by the robot to the unfinished work at each of plural working stations located to be relatively distant from each other, it is required to install a robot at each of the working stations. This requirement results in a problem that the cost of facilities is extremely increased because each of the robots is considerably expensive, and further in a disadvantage that the duration of recess for each robot is prolonged in dependence of the substance of the operations with the tools and therefore the robots may not be used effectively.